


Однажды в Хогвартсе

by lumosik, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Gentlemen (2019), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021
Summary: Курякин учится в Хогвартсе и давно хочет навалять Соло, но вообще они меняются
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133888
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021





	Однажды в Хогвартсе

**Author's Note:**

> Названия глав преднамеренно совпадают с главами книг Дж.К. Роулинг

**Глава 1. Полночная дуэль**

Они дожидаются, когда все уйдут в спальни, и остаются одни. Дрова в камине еле тлеют, и Габи плотнее заворачивается в плед.

— Ты же знаешь, что тебя не должно здесь быть? — Илья резок, но он не хочет, чтобы она лишний раз пострадала из-за них.

Габи лишь фыркает и закатывает глаза:

— Я тебя умоляю, старосте Рейвенкло простят отсутствие в собственной кровати. Мы, в отличие от некоторых, не следим за личной жизнью соседей.

— Вот именно, это личное дело. Только между мной и Соло.

— Я могу и обидеться, — Габи демонстративно отворачивается и тянется за каким-то оставленным в гостиной учебником. Кажется, маггловедение. В последнее время она много читает о разных машинах и механизмах.

— Так ты сделаешь, как я прошу?

Илья встает, сжимает кулаки, и морщится. Он совсем не хочет давить на девушку, но Габи уникальна, сама надавит и прижмёт кого надо. Иногда она смеется и говорит, что слишком умна для Гриффиндора, но она вполне могла бы вписаться в «львятник».

— Иди-иди, я подожду тебя здесь, — и Габи демонстративно машет книгой.

Илья все ещё хмурится, но оставляет ее одну в гостиной, отодвигает портрет и выходит в коридор.

***

Когда он крадется в темноте, то чуть не сталкивается с Тренером и профессором Смитом. Хорошо, что у него есть семилетний опыт ночных вылазок. Илья, действуя на одних инстинктах, прячется в ближайшей нише. Вообще-то, странно, что в Хогвартсе подобная дисциплина. В родном Колдовстворце, а тем более в Дурмстранге, его бы давно элементарно выпороли. Спасибо Британии за прогрессивное воспитание молодежи. Но Тренера и Рэя Смита всё равно лучше обходить стороной.

Илья останавливается лишь у туалета и переводит дух.

— Я же просил тебя, — он поворачивает голову, и Габи выскальзывает из темноты. — Мы могли оба попасться патрулю.

— Они не в патруле, — тянет Габи задумчиво. — Я знаю расписание всех наших профессоров.

— Без разницы, Тренер обещал выгнать из команды любого, кто ещё раз нарушит правила — школьные и его личные.

— А еще Вортигерн нас исключит, если мы ещё раз подеремся в коридорах, — Наполеон материализуется рядом так внезапно, что Илья чуть не вздрагивает. Спасибо отцу и хвалёной русской выдержке.

— О, умно, — замечает Габи и кивает, когда Наполеон открывает дверь в туалет и приглашает её пройти вперед. Он всегда слишком учтив со всеми и обходителен с дамами. За это Илья его уважает и ненавидит одновременно.

В туалете тусклое освещение, но этого хватает, чтобы оглядеться. Никого нет, как, впрочем, и днем. Плакса Миртл умело распугивает всех.

— Где она? — интересуется Илья.

— Договорился, — уклончиво отвечает Наполеон, и за это хочется ему врезать прямо сейчас. Габи тихонько хихикает и остается наблюдать у дверей.

— Что ж, приступим? — Наполеон деловито снимает мантию, а Илья лишь закатывает рукава и, не дожидаясь отмашки, бросается на него с кулаками.

***

Они разносят туалет полностью. Кабинки, раковины, всё. Тут даже и палочек не нужно, разве что позже, чтобы залечить синяки и мелкие переломы. Оба тяжело дышат, лежа на спине в дюйме друг от друга, и Илье отчаянно хочется повернуть голову к Наполеону и улыбнуться. Так хорошо он себя сейчас чувствует.

— Уж лучше бы дуэль устроили, — хмыкает Габи и подходит к ним. — Чинить всё будете сами, спасибо, что я успела Заглушающее поставить.

И она поочередно диагностирует их палочкой, залечивает ссадины Илье и вправляет нос Наполеону.

— Вот так красивее будет.

— Спасибо, золотце, — игриво отзывается Наполеон, и Илья краснеет. Как, собственно, каждый раз, когда Соло начинает с кем-то флиртовать.

— Всё, разбирайтесь дальше сами, а я к себе. Спасибо за представление перед сном, — Габи треплет Илью по волосам и целует Наполеона в щеку прежде, чем упорхнуть из туалета.

— Она прелесть, правда? — Наполеон смотрит ей вслед и разворачивается к Илье, приподнявшись на локтях. Соло практически нависает над ним, уголок губ чуть дергается, и Илья думает, что Хогвартс в сотни раз лучше всяких Дурмстрангов и Ильвермони.

— Да, не каждая нас вытерпит, — соглашается он. — Но если бы вы поменьше жульничали в игре…

— Тсс, — Наполеон бесцеремонно прижимает к его рту палец и наклоняется ниже, горячо шепча на ухо. — Тогда у меня не было бы повода вот так приятно проводить с тобой время, не находишь?

— А тебе приятно сейчас? — Илья сглатывает.

— Прямо сейчас очень, — Наполеон ведет рукой ниже, спускаясь к груди Ильи. Наверное, он чувствует, как быстро бьется его сердце. Пусть это будет адреналин, пожалуйста.

— Тренер и твой декан все ещё могут быть снаружи, — Илья предпринимает последнюю попытку его отвлечь.

— Не волнуйся, они сейчас слишком заняты другими вещами, — Наполеон приподнимает бровь и тянется к ремню на брюках Ильи. Вот прямо сейчас…

— Мистер Соло! — профессор Смит стоит в двери. — Десять баллов Слизерину за то, что отправили Плаксу Миртл в покои профессора Флетчера, и минус двадцать за то, что вы не в постели.

Илья так и читает мысли Наполеона, что он как раз бы был не против оказаться в постели, но желательно не один. Ох уж эти слизеринские приоритеты.

— И минус двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора, — Смит снимает очки и устало протирает их. — Приберетесь здесь сами и после живо по спальням. Будьте уверены, я проверю.

Он грозно наставляет на них палец и уходит.

— Наверное, злится, что Флетчер прервал их с Тренером, — пожимает плечами Наполеон и снова многообещающе улыбается. — Так что, есть идеи?

— Да, — Илья буквально заставляет себя откатиться от Наполеона и подняться. — Для начала приберем за собой, а там посмотрим.

И Наполеону остается лишь откровенно пожирать его взглядом. Илья наслаждается своей победой.

**Глава 2. Выбор профессии**

— Итак, что я говорил о драках в стенах школы?

— По правде говоря, вы упоминали лишь школьные коридоры, сэр.

Вортигерн смотрит на Наполеона так, словно готов отправить его на вечные отработки вплоть до окончания Хогвартса. Они стоят перед столом директора, смиренно опустив головы. Ну, может, лишь Илья и смирился. В конце концов, это их маленькое ночное приключение стоило того, и теперь ему есть о чём поразмышлять в одиночестве.

— Мистер Соло прав, — вступается за своего ученика профессор Смит.

Их деканы тоже здесь. Рэй Смит явно недоволен, что пришлось разбираться с этим и на следующий день. Илья чуть косится и с удивлением наблюдает молчаливую борьбу Смита и Вортигерна. К директору декан Слизерина испытывает явную неприязнь, и сразу вспоминаются слухи о том, что Смит наследник самого короля Артура.

— Драка произошла в туалете, а не в коридорах, — продолжает давить Смит. — И если бы профессор Флетчер более внимательно ознакомился с происшествием, то, наверное, не стал бы беспокоить вас по таким пустякам.

— К тому же с каждого факультета были сняты баллы, — Холмс топчется на месте.

Ему слишком скучно здесь, и насколько Илья знает своего декана, ему не терпится скорее расставить ловушки в своем кабинете перед занятием. Не пройдешь головоломку у Холмса, не сможешь добиться его внимания. В свое время Илья справился на две секунды быстрее Соло.

— Тем не менее, оба оказались вне спален после отбоя. Устроили драку. Испортили школьное оборудование.

Вортигерну бы председательствовать в Визенгамоте, а не руководить простой школой.

— Ученики совершеннолетние, беспорядок устранён, а что касается драки…

— Направим энергию в мирное русло, — прерывает его Холмс и подмигивает декану, казалось бы, враждующего факультета. — Мне пригодится помощь с Дуэльным клубом. По Защите оба показывают превосходные результаты, да и по Чарам вроде неплохие. Поправьте меня, коллега, если я ошибаюсь.

Смит неохотно кивает и тянется протереть очки.

— Я считаю, это лучший выход из всех возможных.

Вортигерн всё ещё недоволен, но кивает и делает знак рукой, чтобы все убирались.

На выходе, у статуи Наполеон умудряется незаметно шлепнуть Илью по заднице и шепнуть:

— Говорил же, что выкрутимся.

***

Уэверли ехидно улыбается и наклоняется над пергаментом Ильи, который чертит схему новой тактики игры с хаффлпафцами.

— Мистер Курякин, разве это относится к Нумерологии?

Габи рядом прыскает и пихает Илью в бок. Ей можно, она любимица Уэверли. Илья всё ещё не понимает, зачем потащился на этот факультатив по подготовке к ЖАБА. Но они с Соло оба мечтают попасть на работу в Отдел тайн, и конечно, не признаются в этом друг другу. Официально Илья просто сопровождает подругу и дает ей повод посмеяться над собой.

Когда Уэверли отходит, Илья осторожно оглядывается и шепчет ей:

— Сегодня утром нас вызвали к директору. Флетчер наябедничал.

— Ну, я уверена, что Смит уже вставил ему по самое не могу.

Иногда Габи вовсе не похожа на леди. Это обескураживает и восхищает.

— И теперь мы должны помогать Холмсу в Дуэльном клубе.

— И что тебя не устраивает? Твой декан отмазал и тебя, и Соло.

Габи мечтательным взглядом провожает Уэверли, который продолжает расхаживать между учениками.

— Ты палишься, — Илья раздраженно комкает пергамент, всё равно схема не сработает. — Это хуже, чем отработка. Нам придется пересмотреть часы тренировок, а то и вовсе их сократить. После проигрыша Слизерину, о Кубке можно лишь мечтать.

— Так ты хочешь стать звездой квиддича или навалять Соло?

— Я, как ты выражаешься, наваляю ему, если получу Кубок. Рекомендательные письма от Тренера ценятся не только в мире спорта.

— Уверена, что Холмс поддержит тебя в любом случае, — Габи грызет локон и уверенно выводит формулу на пергаменте. — Возможно, Дуэльный клуб — это твой шанс. Дядя говорит, что в Министерстве до сих пор сплошные консерваторы, которые считают, что участие в клубах и значок старосты важнее магических способностей.

Илья вздрагивает, вспоминая дядю Габи. Как-то они с Соло гостили у неё летом, перед школой. Никогда ещё они так не ждали первое сентября. Дядю Руди многие побаиваются, Габи же умело им манипулирует.

— Уверен, что Соло считает так же.

— Вот, ты даже угадываешь ход его мыслей.

Габи весело. Она закончила задание одной из первых, а два ее лучших друга опять попали в передрягу. Конечно, она тоже нарушила правила прошлой ночью, не позвав никого из взрослых во время драки. Но Наполеон с Ильей ее прикрывают, как и всегда.

**Глава 3. Бешеный мяч**

Тренировка проходит бессмысленно. Нового вратаря после матча со слизеринцами они ещё не нашли, а Илья не может сконцентрироваться на квоффле и мажет через раз даже по пустым кольцам. Вместо них он представляет ухмыляющееся лицо Соло и от этого сильнее злится. Он уверяет себя, что дело всего лишь в квиддиче и наказании. Спустя час в Илью прилетает бладжер от Эрни и, судя по хрусту в запястье, придется ещё и плестись в Больничное крыло. Илья орёт на совсем раскисшую команду и под предлогом начавшегося дождя всех распускает.

Несмотря на боль в руке, он собирает снаряжение и пытается оттащить сундук в сарай. Около постройки, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди, стоит Тренер. Илья считает, что Тренер — маг уникальный. Он никогда не носит мантии, предпочитая им спортивные костюмы, а ещё взглядом может заставить любого расколоться без всякого Веритасерума.

— Курякин, что-то ты совсем не в форме, — замечает очевидное Тренер. Но Илья знает, что это лишь начало. — Если у тебя проблемы, то расскажи мне, сынок.

— Все в порядке, Тренер, — Илья нервничает. Боль от сломанного запястья немного отвлекает, но перестать размышлять о случившемся прошлой ночью он не может.

— Точно? А то ты мазал хуже тётки Эрни, а поверь мне, она была ужасным охотником. И запомни, когда садишься на метлу, то отключаешь все эмоции нахрен, и начинаешь думать головой и телом.

Илья смотрит на Тренера и размышляет, подходящее ли время признаться ему и заодно самому себе, что его заводит капитан соперников. И заводит во всех смыслах.

— У вас игра через пару недель, и я не хочу, чтобы ты все проебал, как сейчас, — Тренер подходит к Илье и назидательно кладет руку на плечо. — Я буду нести за вас ответственность и после выпуска. Капитан квиддичной команды — это статус, который что-то доказывает. Не забывай об этом, сынок. Вне зависимости от того, куда занесет тебя жизнь. А она, эта жизнь, бывает дерьмом, не спорю.

— Да, Тренер.

— Вот и прекрасно, а сейчас марш в Больничное крыло. Сундук оставь, сам приберусь.

***

По дороге в Больничное крыло Илья сталкивается с деканом. Тот деловито его осматривает и предлагает проводить. Его, семнадцатилетнего здорового парня с всего лишь сломанным запястьем. Илья соглашается, думая, что мистеру Холмсу надо сильнее скрываться. Если он того хочет, естественно.

— Нет, конечно, я тоже могу тебя вылечить, — Холмс всегда общается со своими студентами просто, по-свойски. Любимчикам вроде Ильи предлагает сесть рядом с собой в «Трех метлах» и при желании подливает в сливочное пиво что-то явно не сливочное. После выпуска они могли бы стать друзьями, только вот Соло тоже нашел подход к декану Гриффиндора. — Но ты пойми, — продолжает рассуждать Холмс, когда они оба перескакивают исчезнувшую ступеньку. — Целитель Ватсон — профессиональный колдомедик, он вылечит тебя в два счета.

Вся школа знает, что Ватсону прочили должность Главного целителя в Мунго. Вот только он почему-то предпочел вытирать носы школьникам, а ярым драчунам ещё и вправлять.

В Больничном крыле Илья занимает привычную и уже ставшую родной койку. Здесь тихо и пахнет душистым травами, которые используются в колдомедицине. Илья отстраненно размышляет, что можно попросить Джона Ватсона и остаться в больнице на ночь. Может, хотя бы здесь его никто не будет дергать.

— Целитель Ватсон, прошу вас позаботиться о моем самом любимом ученике, — Холмс даже не смотрит в сторону Ильи, пожирая колдомедика голодным, цепляющим взглядом. — Уверен, что в ваших золотых руках он мигом исцелится. Точно чудом.

— Мистер Холмс, я уверен, что в чудесах вы разбираетесь не хуже меня. Но целительство — точная наука.

Да, иногда Ватсон вправляет мозги Холмсу и остужает его пыл. Илья чуть хмыкает, глядя на эти пляски вокруг друг друга. Слепой бы заметил, что декан запал на колдомедика.

Выпроводив Холмса, Ватсон, учитывая общее истощённое состояние Ильи, оставляет его на ночь.

— Вам надо больше спать, юноша. Я знаю, что такое выпускные экзамены, но они не стоят того. А теперь меня ждет ещё один пациент.

Илья растерянно оглядывается, он не заметил, что тут ещё кто-то есть. Но за ширмой у койки напротив раздается шорох и покашливание.

— Да, мазь начала впитываться, — доносится голос Ватсона. — Лежите спокойно, мистер Соло, я вернусь через два часа, чтобы сменить повязки.

Как только колдомедик уходит в свой кабинет, Илья мигом перебегает за ширму. На койке лежит Наполеон, без рубашки, в одних лишь пижамных штанах. Половина его тела перебинтована, но он выглядит так же соблазнительно, как и всегда.

— На том же месте в тот же час? — с улыбкой шепчет он и кивает Илье, чтобы присел рядом. Тот, в принципе, не возражает.

— Виктория случайно опрокинула на меня пол котла, — поясняет Наполеон и морщится, видимо, мазь стягивает новую кожу. Илья помнит это совершенно не чудесное ощущение.

— Сука, — вырывается у него по-русски. Спохватившись, он торопливо отводит взгляд и разминает свою залеченную кисть.

После неудачного свидания на четвертом курсе Виктория стала постоянной проблемой Наполеона. Не то чтобы Соло сам не был ходячей проблемой, но Илья искреннее считает, что у всего есть рамки дозволенного. Например, по негласному правилу лишь Илье позволяется бить морду Соло.

— Может, расскажешь Смиту или Тренеру? — предлагает Илья.

— Декан уже давно в курсе, — Наполеон закатывает глаза, словно Илья ляпнул несусветную глупость. — Постой, так ты волнуешься обо мне, да?

Илья лишь из чистого упрямства заставляет себя снова не отводить взгляд.

— Ладно, гриффиндурок, это, правда, мило. Спасибо. Не зря я всё же тебя выбрал, — Наполеон очаровательно улыбается, и Илья думает, что окончательно попал.

— Это кто кого выбрал ещё, — бурчит он в ответ для того, чтобы оставить за собой последнее слово.

**Глава 4. Дуэльный клуб**

— Диффиндо!

Илья в самый последний момент успевает отскочить в сторону, и Режущее попадает в Боба.

— Осторожнее, — кричит Холмс и подходит к паре Ильи и Джонни, кивая последнему. — А вы молодец, только резче выкидывайте руку, тогда у вашего противника не останется шансов.

На этих словах Холмс смотрит на Илью, проницательно, как и обычно. Сразу хочется сгорбиться и от стыда ретироваться в какой-нибудь другой угол. Курякин не умеет подводить своих наставников.

Холмс подходит и кладет руку ему на плечо:

— Знаю-знаю, — говорит он чуть тише, чтобы слышал лишь Илья, — ты переживаешь, что сегодня отрабатываешь один, без мистера Соло. А ведь наказали вас обоих. Но воспринимай это как тренировку, я давно хотел пригласить тебя мне ассистировать.

Всё занятие в клубе Илья, и правда, думает о Наполеоне, только немного не в том ключе. С ним было бы веселее. Когда они дерутся на палочках, азарт всегда накрывает обоих. Ему нравится меряться со слизеринцем выученными и отработанными заклинаниями, так как в ответ он всегда получает что-то поинтереснее тривиального Режущего.

— Хорошо, сэр, я постараюсь, — Илья уверяет декана, что с ним все в порядке, и он готов показать, что находится в превосходной форме.

— Тогда, — Холмс оглядывается, — почему бы тебе не продемонстрировать это в паре с мисс Винчигуэрра?

И Илья предвкушающе улыбается.

***

За ужином после занятия в Дуэльном клубе Илья буквально накидывается на пастуший пирог. Рядом приземляется Наполеон. Как всегда, грациозно, раскладывая салфеточку на коленях.

— Слышал, что Виктория сегодня обзавелась парой гнойных прыщей, которые сойдут лишь к утру. Бедняжка, не уснуть ей, наверное.

Илья лишь хмыкает, а соседи и вовсе не обращают на них внимания. Все привыкли, что Соло иногда отирается у гриффиндорского стола, исключительно разборок ради. Габи так вообще постоянно лавирует между всеми четырьмя столами. Илью всегда удивляет, как умело она подстраивается под каждый факультет.

— В следующий раз обязательно зайду на занятие клуба, хотел бы я видеть выражение её лица, когда она осознала неминуемое проклятье.

— Так зайди, — Илья подвигает поближе к Соло тарелку с сэндвичами. Небось, после Больничного крыла толком и не поел. — Мы оба обязаны там присутствовать до конца семестра, Ковбой.

Дурацкое прозвище привязалось к Наполеону сразу, хотя он отродясь не был на ранчо. Впрочем, Ковбоем его мог называть лишь Илья.

— Спасибо, — улыбается ему Наполеон, и Илья уверен, что его сейчас благодарят не только за ужин.

***

В пятницу Наполеон вытаскивает Илью на поле поиграть.

— Слышал, что Тренер тобой недоволен, совсем не видишь колец, — кричит он прямо ему в спину, когда гриффиндорцы выходят из Большого зала после завтрака.

Эрни и Прайм Тайм смеются, пока капитан не окидывает их тяжелым взглядом, прежде, чем ответить:

— Когда кубок будет у меня в руках, обязательно продемонстрирую, как именно я умею обращаться с кольцами.

Габи проходит мимо и выразительно закатывает глаза. Её иногда раздражают выпады Ильи и Наполеона в сторону друг друга. Она говорит, что к седьмому курсу пора бы повзрослеть и не ребячиться. Совершеннолетние уже.

— Нет, сегодня вечером на поле, в шесть.

Наполеон бросает вызов в присутствии половины школы, и Илья, конечно же, его принимает.

Они пропускают ужин, зато играют до самой темноты. На пару часов, пока они носятся над полем, Илья забывает обо всём. Об экзамене, Виктории, карьере и даже отце. Перед ним лишь сосредоточенное лицо Соло, которого не так просто обмануть. Он прав, Илье не слишком часто удается пробить в центральное кольцо, а Наполеон упорно сопротивляется.

Окончательно выдохнувшись, Илья валится со своего старенького «Чистомета» прямо на траву. Лежа на спине, он тяжело дышит, когда рядом опускается Соло.

— Ок, пару раз я думал, что ты реально залепишь мне квоффлом между глаз.

— Я же говорил, что чёртов кубок будет наш.

— А что потом? — всегда говорящий в полушутливом тоне Соло сейчас спрашивает совершенно серьезно.

— Суп с котом, — фыркает Илья по-русски и смеётся.

Его накрывает. Эмоции и мысли, которые он отгонял от себя подальше всю эту неделю, словно накрывают его тяжелой снежной лавиной. Илья умеет или закрываться в себе, или выплескивать гнев с кулаками. Задушевные разговоры, как ни странно, его пугают.

— Товарищ, где ваш борщ? — передразнивает его Наполеон на ломанном русском с ужасным акцентом. Но от этого на душе почему-то сразу теплеет. Илья смеется, а потом, не особо задумываясь, накрывает руку Наполеона своей.

**Глава 5. Прыжок в люк**

Они идут в Хогсмид, перегородив всю дорожку. Габи буквально висит на парнях, уцепившись за их локти. Со стороны выглядит так, будто они её телохранители. Илья видел подобное в маггловском кино.

— А потом мистер Уэверли сказал, что на ТРИТОНах мне надо показать себя с лучшей стороны, так как среди экзаменаторов будут важные люди, — щебечет об учёбе Габи.

Конечно же, они идут выбирать ей выпускную мантию (хотя до конца года ещё семь месяцев, Мерлин!), а все её мысли лишь о своём декане.

— Ой, Курякин, не ревнуй, — Габи словно читает его мысли. А с ней всё может быть, беспалочковую магию девушка начала изучать ещё на шестом курсе.

— Я просто не понимаю, зачем тебе мы? — говорит Илья лишь затем, чтобы что-то сказать.

Всё время в пути он в основном пялился на Соло. После произошедшего на квиддичном поле никто из них тему не поднимал. А Наполеон казался равнодушным. Это раздражало.

— Говори за себя, — Соло растягивает гласные и довольно щурится на солнце. — Я вот рад помочь нашей малышке Габи приодеться.

— Пижон, — не остается в долгу Илья, и Габи тыкает его в бок, мол, будь вежлив.

Они доходят до магазина мантий в Хогсмиде, который недавно открыла мадам Малкин. Это уже третий её магазин, о чем сообщает Габи и решительно заходит внутрь, потянув за собой друзей. Илья скептически оглядывается. Здесь просторнее, чем в Косом переулке, но ради массовости явно потеряна атмосфера. Да и выбор, судя по представленным образцам, небольшой. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то — и особенно Соло — это узнал, но в России его тётушка держит подобные магазины, которые известны как сеть бутиков.

— Вот эта вроде ничего, — Габи и Наполеон уже крутятся вокруг манекена с мантией, на которую даже взглянуть страшно. Она настолько вычурна, что, по мнению Ильи, её могут носить лишь легкомысленные ведьмочки.

— Это не твой стиль, — подходит он к ним и дает Габи вешалку с другой мантией. — Эта построже, зато в неё с вышивкой по краю вплетены грязеотталкивающее чары, и судя по ее магическому фону, гарантия прочности семьдесят процентов.

— Мы же ей не рабочую мантию выбираем, — напирает Соло. — И твой вариант совсем не сочетается с её платьем.

— Они и не должны сочетаться, — парирует Илья. — Мантию Габи снимет, когда начнутся танцы. А до этого она будет в поле зрения всех гостей выпускного, в том числе важных шишек. Ты же знаешь, как ей это важно.

— Эй, мне важно, чтобы кто-то обратил внимание, что я тоже здесь, — вклинивается между ними Габи и топает ножкой. — От вас никакой пользы.

С большим трудом, но ей удается толкнуть обоих в сторону выхода:

— У меня еще чай с мистером Уэверли и мистером Пирсоном. Идите прогуляйтесь.

И оба парня внезапно для себя оказываются вдвоем посреди Хогсмида.

Не сговариваясь, Наполеон и Илья решают идти в «Три метлы». Там тепло, уютно и можно выпросить у Холмса немного виски для сливочного пива. Но когда они переступают порог трактира, то разочарованный вздох Наполеона, кажется, слышат все посетители, хотя он и тонет в гуле помещения. В «Трех метлах» забито всё, нет ни одного свободного столика, а хуже всего то, что там сидит половина профессорского состава.

— Ты тоже это видишь? — Наполеон шагнул ещё ближе к Илье, чтобы шепнуть свой вопрос.

Сконцентрироваться сложно, но Илья всё же умудряется заметить очевидное. Их профессора сидят парочками. Ближе к входу Смит и Тренер молчаливо сверлят взглядом свои стаканы с пивом. И несмотря на их настроение, выглядят уютно и гармонично. За столиком у окна Холмс оживленно спорит о чём-то с целителем Ватсоном. Илья ловит его взгляд, и декан машет им, явно приглашая присоединиться. Курякин отказывается, мотая головой. Он понимает, что мистер Холмс рад побыть с целителем наедине.

Наполеон в это время тихо пятится назад. Посреди трактира за большим столом сидит компания слизеринцев во главе с Викторией. Она уже злобно поглядывает на них, и Илья стратегически отступает из «Трёх метел» вслед за Наполеоном.

— «Кабанья голова»? — спрашивает он.

— Не стоило и надеяться, что ты предложишь кафе мадам Паддифут, да? — подмигивает ему Наполеон, и всё же первым направляется в кабак.

В этом году они могут легально туда ходить и заказывать огневиски, чем парни с удовольствием и пользуются. Они не скрываются, как многие посетители, громко смеются, и Наполеон таскает от барной стойки стаканы уже по третьему кругу. Илье давно не было так хорошо. Просто веселые посиделки с однокурсником, которого он близко узнал за годы учёбы. Не враги, но и не просто приятели.

— Эй, Курякин, смотри, кто тут.

К выходу из кабака, чуть пошатываясь и стараясь быстрее убраться, идет мистер Флетчер. И как-то подозрительно оглядывается.

— Проследим?

В вопросе Наполеона слишком много соблазнов, которым Илья не противится.

***

Флетчер останавливается у входа в «Сладкое королевство» и нервно переминается на месте, прежде чем толкнуть дверь. Колокольчик звякает, и Соло ухитряется придержать дверь, чтобы он не издал ни звука, когда они с Илью проскальзывают внутрь, не привлекая к себе излишнего внимания. Просто пара мальчишек, которые озираются в поисках сладостей.

Спину профессора они замечают у входа в служебное помещение. Илья замирает, не решаясь последовать за ним, но Соло нетерпеливо толкает его вперед. Илья упирается, и как раз вовремя, потому что Флетчер выскакивает оттуда, как ошпаренный, трёт лицо и проносится мимо них прямо к выходу. Что бы ни случилось внутри, это явно выбило его из колеи. Не то чтобы Илья считал, что их профессор умеет держать эмоции и всё остальное при себе.

Из служебного помещения выходит юный помощник хозяйки и раскладывает на прилавке кусачие конфеты. Может, Флетчера как раз укусила одна из таких?

— Курякин, — умоляюще шепчет ему Соло.

Илья сдается, и они тихонько заходят в подсобку. За дверью лестница вниз, там комната, обшитая деревом. Всё заставлено коробками и бочками со сладостями.

— Класс! — Наполеон деловито оглядывается и тянет руку к ближайшему бочонку, когда наверху тяжело гремит дверь, и разносятся голоса.

Илья успевает заметить в полу крышку люка, и тащит Соло к нему. За мгновение до появления хозяина они прыгают в люк и захлопывают его над собой. Илья всё ещё тяжело дышит, а Соло вытаскивает палочку и светит вокруг. Похоже на подземный ход. Мерлин, неужели он застрял здесь с Наполеоном?

— Я читал о них! Под Хогвартсом не менее восьми тайных ходов, — Наполеон с интересом оглядывается, он так взбудоражен, что Илья на мгновение заглядывается на него. В свете Люмоса лицо Наполеона красиво как никогда.

— Думаешь, Флетчер попался на краже конфет? — Илья говорит это лишь затем, чтобы не позволить мыслям уйти куда-то не туда.

Наполеон раскатисто смеется и прижимает Илью к сырой стене подземного коридора:

— Тогда вряд ли он знал про этот ход, и честно говоря, в последнюю очередь я сейчас думаю о нём, — Наполеон играет бровями и вызывающе смотрит на Илью.

К чёрту, где они найдут более уединённое место?!

Поцелуй влажный и, по мнению Ильи, такой, как надо. Наполеон сладко стонет ему в рот и прижимается ближе, начиная тереться. Илья с неохотой, но всё же позволяет ему вести.

Когда они, уставшие и чумазые, выбираются из хода уже в Хогвартсе, Илья с улыбкой перебирает свои воспоминания. Засыпает он мгновенно. Во сне ему снится его первый поцелуй и красивая улыбка Наполеона.

**Глава 6. Омут памяти**

В понедельник их вызывает к себе Вортигерн, одних, без деканов. Илью это настораживает, но Наполеон так ободряюще сжимает его ладонь в своей, пока лестница за горгульей поднимает их наверх, что тревога вперемешку с гневом отступают на задний план. В худшем случае им назначат дополнительные отработки, и Илья чуточку надеется, что сможет во время них затащить Наполеона в ближайший чулан для мётел.

— Мистер Соло и мистер Курякин, как всегда, с опозданием, — Вортигерн сидит в директорском кресле в такой властной позе, что Илья еле сдерживает смешок.

Иногда их директор перебарщивает с пафосом, но вслух он разумно этого не говорит и одновременно блокирует разум от Легилименции. Вортигерн морщится, будто бы и правда пытается прочесть их мысли. Рядом с ним топчется Флетчер и ехидно поглядывает на них.

— Что, думали, это просто так вам сойдет с рук? Какой позор, шпионить за профессором!

Флетчер срывается, но Вортигерн останавливает его одним взмахом руки:

— Спокойно, мистер Флетчер. Думаю, что господа могут сами объяснить своё неподобающее ученикам Хогвартса поведение.

— Сэр, — Наполеон улыбается профессорам как можно мягче и обольстительно. Такое Илья видел не раз, и потом Соло все сходило с рук. — Прошу прощения, если мы заставили профессора Флетчера подозревать нас в чём-то, но я готов прямо сейчас показать свое воспоминание о прошлой субботе.

Илья сжимает кулаки от шока и разочарования. Взрослые не могут увидеть их личный момент, только не сейчас, когда всё только налаживается. Он чувствует себя преданным. Наполеон, конечно же, пытается спасти собственную шкуру.

Илья отстраненно стоит в углу, пока Вортигерн открывает перед Наполеоном Омут памяти, и невозмутимо наблюдает, как голубоватое воспоминание выскальзывает из головы Соло и растворяется в Омуте. Директор погружается в него, но меньше чем через минуту распрямляется. Он весело смеётся и качает головой. Всё становится ещё более сюрреалистичным — ведь Вортигерн должен был зло посмеяться над неумелыми ласками Ильи.

— Мистер Флетчер, вы уже второй раз в этом семестре обвиняете этих учеников в нарушении школьных правил. Мне начинает казаться, что у вас о них предвзятое мнение.

Илья не может поверить собственным ушам. Вортигерн говорит строго, но справедливо. Наверное, это всего лишь игра на публику. Флетчер смущается и делает вид, что его крайне заинтересовала зазубрина в своей палочке.

Тем временем, директор вновь обращается к Соло:

— Я думаю, что вы должны немедленно компенсировать затраты «Сладкому королевству» с должным извинением. Надеюсь, вас не надо учить нужным формулировкам, мистер Соло?

— Да, сэр, — Наполеон кивает и отступает назад, поближе к Илье. Вортигерн отпускает обоих, и уже в пустом коридоре Илья позволяет себе выдохнуть. Кажется, всё время в кабинете директора он и не дышал.

— Что ты ему показал? — осторожно спрашивает Илья.

— Как украл пару конфет в субботу то тут, то там, — пожимает плечами Наполеон. Надо же, Илья всё время был рядом с ним и даже не заметил.

— Ты невыносим, — качает он головой и позволяет Наполеону утянуть себя в ближайшую нишу.

— Но ты же как-то терпишь, — Наполеон облизывает губы, и Илья понимает, что готов потерпеть ещё немного.

***

Они лежат втроем на Астрономической башне. В мае ещё прохладно, но им всем нужен перерыв в подготовке к ТРИТОНАМ. Илья усиливает согревающие чары, но Габи все равно жмётся к нему.

С другой стороны от девушки фыркает Наполеон:

— Теллер, перестань лапать моего парня.

— Ой, будто бы тебе жалко, — по-доброму огрызается она. — Всё равно же потом уединитесь в Выручай-комнате.

Илья улыбается и продолжает смотреть в звездное небо. В Шотландии красиво, не так плохо, как он думал, покидая Россию. Интересно, а как выглядит ночное небо в других уголках мира?

— Не все из нас спят с домашкой, — парирует Соло, и Габи отлипает от Ильи только лишь затем, чтобы перекатиться к нему и стукнуть по лбу ладошкой.

— Не у всех из нас есть запасной план.

Илья напрягается, они избегают этой темы весь год. Ему совсем не хочется думать о возвращении Наполеона в Америку.

— А с чего ты решила, что он у меня есть? — Наполеон ложится на бок и смотрит поверх Габи прямо на Илью. — Меня в Штатах никто не ждет.

Это больше, чем Курякин мог рассчитывать. Он едва не признаётся, что не хочет возвращаться на Родину тоже. Ведь он предан ей, да?

— Я думала про Отдел тайн, — замечает Габи, и берет парней за руки. Илья покрепче сжимает её ладошку в своей. Он никак не может перестать восхищаться подругой.

— С твоими оценками ты точно туда попадешь, — Наполеон подбадривает её по-своему.

— А ты — со своими талантами, — Илья обращается прямо к Соло, и тот не может отвести немного шокированного, но почти влюбленного взгляда. Возможно ли, что Илья впервые за семнадцать лет жизни задумался о любви?

— Решено, — Габи непреклонна и подтягивается наверх так, чтобы охватить парней за плечи. Ей едва это удается, но, похоже, она счастлива. — Мы все пойдем работать в Отдел тайн. Говорят, у невыразимцев потрясающий доступ к магии.

Илья задумывается. Отец говорил ему, что невыразимцы часто путешествует вдвоем с напарником, собирая информацию обо всём на свете. Илья отвечает Наполеону влюбленным взглядом и кивает, ведь большего ему и не надо.


End file.
